Vacancy
by VampDove
Summary: ZerefxAcnologia one-shot. (Yeah, I know.) Zeref reminisces on his hidden feelings for Acnoglocia after one of their meetings in the woods. Harmlessly sad.


I apologize for this, but I was hanging out in class after final exams with HopeandSecrets, and we were left alone for five minutes. In those five minutes we came up the most absurd crack ship on the history of the earth.

ZEREFxACNOLOGIA. (We call it Zac)

It immediately became one of my OTPs. I COULD TOTALLY SEE THIS. IT'S MY MOTHERSHIP.

Up to my knowledge this is the first fic of this ship I guess I created, so I guess this is the start of ZerefxAcnologia.

Thank you HopeandSecrets.

FIRE AWAY.

* * *

His pale eyes Zeref would forever remember. They were hungry for power. Hungry for dominance. Hungry for suffering and havoc. His eyes belonged to a dragon. His eyes looked at him and saw just a little deeper than everyone else.

This is what Zeref saw in Acnologia's eyes.

The two of them are strange. They were enemies, yet they were not. They were allies, yet they were not. Zeref's opinion of how the world was and how it should be changed with his mood. Crying for all the humans he killed, then relishing over killing those he cared about mere hours before. He would cry out of the pain forever put upon his soul, yet smiled at a mere gesture of kindness. Acnologia was just a locked book of hatred.

" _What do you ask of me?" the false dragon asked._

It's more of an order—not a question—in Zeref's ears but he brushes it off. Acnologia and Zeref knew what was truly meant by the other's words. It was because of decades upon centuries of practice. It was because of a strange understanding that led them to be within feet if each other and not decimate the world.

" _Why did you come here?"_

They know each other. Every flicker in their voices, every single twinge of their fingers as they speak. It comes with being two cast out immortals upon the world. They understood each other better than most would, even though they each despised the other's very existence. Acnologia was called upon by Zeref, and he had to obey when the dark enchanter summoned him. He could never challenge Zeref. With his curse most couldn't. The ones who could still weren't ready.

" _To say the least I was bored of my killing spree at the moment. Humans, they run and they die all the same. Choking on their blood, neck cracking, or perhaps a torn in half torso..."_

Zeref turned away.

" _Hmh."_

Zeref always wondered what is it about him that make Acnologia listen. Or at least tolerate him. Somehow Acnologia could make it past Zeref's curse, because of course his soul is long gone. Now there is nothing to kill. There is just a living husk. There is no value of life to be seen in the so-called-king.

" _I know you Black Wizard"._

And yet he doesn't. He only knows what Zeref has told him, which is little, but up from the point they met, Acnologia has studied him closely. Past-Zeref is forever entombed in some lost scroll of knowledge, but modern-Zeref can be studied and known. That was Acnologia knew of him. That's all he needed to.

The dragon now in human form blinks, sitting in a bundle of what is his coat white the winter flurries rain down just beginning to dusty the cold dead earth with the small ice droplets. He's hiding in his coat an arm just beginning to grow back, which Zeref believes he fins awkward.

"What do you want now? I'm impatient," he says.

"You are also stupid to tell me you are impatient. Trust me, I am more than ready to show you how I can keep you occupied, and when that happens you will be growing back _every single limb_."

It's a threat. Of course it is.

Acnologia blinks, then just closes his eyes. "Your angry at me for something. Was it killing Igneel?"

Zeref scoffs and turned his back on the Acnologia. More plants and trees begin to wilt.

"I needed him for just a while more so Natsu could be ready and strong enough to kill me." Zeref hissed this, with his eyes narrow. Acnologia shrugged.

"I didn't kill the rest of them humans, just so you know. I sense it." As if to make it believable Acnologia sniffed the air as if he was catching their very scents on air, although he was probably just smelling the surrounding area. Zeref hoped he was looking for a meal. He ate so little.

 _Stop it,_ Zeref's told his conscious. He needed to stop mothering.

"Well," the other says, getting up,"If that is all, I'll be going now."

He walks right next to Zeref, the closest anyone has ever been in a long time. It's just a hollowed out body that walks by, but at least there is something close to him that is _alive_ , of sorts.

He brushes past, Acnologia's good arm just barely touching the skin of Zeref's knuckle. He has to hold back how good it feels to have even the hint of a touch. He's glad Acnologia has turned away, so he wouldn't see the faintest redness to Zeref's cheeks.

Zeref had know about his feelings for _him_ for a while.

Before, when he had first seen how Acnologia was human, and able to come past the reaches of his curse, he had almost rejoiced, but it was always clear Acnologia wanted nothing to do with him or the world, unless it meant conquering it. At first Zeref just thought he had appreciation. He knew that wasn't friendship. Never, not ever, would it be friendship.

A few meetings later Zeref had thought it was just a man crush. Just an appreciation for Acnologia to get his fat dragon ass to stop whatever horrid thing he was doing and to come when Zeref called him. That was all he hoped it was.

Then Zeref had come to realized he had certain feelings he hadn't felt for anyone ever before. It was something that warmed his soul merely just a fractional piece. Basically Zeref came to terms that he did not have a man crush, but that he had an intense infatuation.

Th first time Acnologia had bumped in to him leaving, Zeref had been redder than before and his cheeks were on fire. It was like for the fiorst few times, but after that it just became a faint tinge of red to his cheeks.

He should have wiped all this away. This wouldn't never happen.

Zeref knew Acnologia would not return those feelings. He never would.

And so as he walks away into the still life filled part of the forest, with his cheeks howing only the faintest kiss of heat.

Zeref wipes his blush away.

Natsu will kill him.

Acnologia would never return Zeref's feelings.

This was how to world thought it should be.

His heart would always have the vacancy of the love of a soulamte.

* * *

*hides in corner *

I love this sinking ship so much I'm drowning.

Review! (I mean how do you even...blergh...no...register this...?.)

Sorry.

Review!


End file.
